Orchid – The Mouths of Madness
frame|Orchid – The Mouths of Madness thumb|right|300 px The Mouths of Madness von Orchid aus San Francisco, Kalifornien, USA, ist ihr zweites volles Album. Es ist am 26. April 2013 auf Nuclear Blast Records erschienen. *Stoner Doom Metal – 9 Tracks, 56:06 min The Mouths of Madness ist äußerst 70er-lastiger Stoner-Doom zwischen Rock und Metal. Sie werden gerade als die aktuellen Black Sabbath abgefeiert. *'Video-Clip' – (3:24 min, 2013) - zu Wizard of War Vorgänger: Capricorn (2011) Nachfolger: – : → Siehe auch With the Dead – With the Dead, Obelyskkh – Hymn to Pan, New Keepers of the Water Towers – The Cosmic Child Review im RockHard The Mouths of Madness ist Album des Monats im RH #312 vom Mai 2013 und Thomas Kupfer gibt 8,5: "Spätestens seit der Veröffentlichung ihres Longplay-Debüts werden 'Orchid' als DIE Hoffnung des Doom Metal, als legitime Thronfolger von Black Sabbath gehandelt. Niemand rifft sich so entspannt wie der San-Francisco-Vierer durch musikalisch Hochklassiges, kaum ein Sänger erinnert so an den jungen Ozzy wie Orchid-Fronter Theo Mindell, und seit Trouble hat es keine Doom-Band mehr gegeben, die mit so viel Lob überschüttet wurde. Da avanciert „'The Mouths Of Madness'“ zwangsläufig zur Nagelprobe, die die Band aber erstaunlich souverän meistert, weil sie gar nicht erst versucht, das Erfolgsrezept des Debüts zu kopieren, sondern stattdessen das Songwriting deutlich komplexer und detailverliebter gestaltet hat. „Weniger Sabbath, mehr Experimente“ lautet die Devise, und auch wenn Fans der ersten Stunde damit durchaus ihre Probleme haben könnten, kann man Orchid am Ende des Tages attestieren, verdammt viel richtig gemacht zu haben. Ein Song wie ´Marching Dogs Of War´ bekommt durch einen clever platzierten Mundharmonika-Einsatz echtes The-Doors-Feeling à la ´Roadhouse Blues´ spendiert, das episch erhabene ´Loving Hand Of God´ ist schlicht fantastisch, und mit dem intensiven ´Mountains Of Steel´, das im Mittelteil zum Bar-Blues mutiert, bewegt man sich auf den Spuren der New-Orleans-Institution Down. Und weil so etwas in Verbindung mit straighten Tracks wie dem bereits bekannten ´Wizard Of War´ oder dem hypnotischen ´Nomad´ bestens funktioniert, kontert „'The Mouths Of Madness'“ eindrucksvoll jeden etwaigen Sell-out-Vorwurf." Tracklist von The Mouths of Madness The Mouths of Madness hat 9 Tracks und dauert 56:06 min. *Album-Trailer – Nr. 2, vom 02. April 2013, 3:25 min (Im Juni 2013 ist das Album auf YT.) : 1 – Mouths of Madness – 5:59 – (offiziell) 2 – Marching Dogs of War – 5:29 – 3 – Silent One – 7:26 – 4 – Nomad – 6:22 – 5 – Mountains of Steel – 6:57 – 6 – Leaving It All Behind – 7:20 – 7 – Loving Hand of God – 6:11 – 8 – Wizard of War – 3:43 – official lyric video 9 – See You on the Other Side – 7:16 – Live-Versionen Es gibt ein paar Live-Mitschnitte: *'Mouths of Madness' – (6:06 min) - @ Roadburn 2012 *'Mouths of Madness' – (6:08 min) - @ RockHard Festival 2013 *'Wizard of War' – (3:08 min) - @ Berlin, 27.04.2013 Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von The Mouths of Madness: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 8 / 15 - kein Erfolg diesmal. *Metal.de – Review: 9 / 10 - diie finden's wieder super. *Metalnews – Review: 5,5 / 7 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,0 / 5 *Powermetal.de – Review: 9,0 / 10 *MetalHammer – Review: 5 / 7 Weitere Links: *'RH-Forumsthread' – sehr beliebt im Traditionell-Forum *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album *Nuclear Blast – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma - (CD 9,99 €) Kategorie:RH 312 Kategorie:Stoner Doom Kategorie:(Thomas) Kategorie:Okay